Reincarnated Fate
by HopelessOwls
Summary: They find themselves drawn to each other, torn between what they should feel and what they shouldn't, but do. The only question is why. Based on the idea that Katara and Zuko are the reincarnations of the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit. Set around S3. Zutara Oneshot.


**A/N: So this is based on a lovely drawing by WaterMistress on tumblr. post/67918407688/our-fates-entwine-but-never-touch  
I really liked the drawing, so I wrote something. You should check out her stuff, because it's awesome. I really liked the idea of Katara and Zuko being the reincarnations of the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit, so I tried to show that through this. Hope you like this and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

* * *

He stood watching her, two long swords held loosely in front of him, the blades glowing a faint blue that reflected on his arm, turning his brown skin dark blue. He held one in his fingertips, letting it swing in front of him, the air whistling around the metal.

He glared at her through the shaggy white locks of hair. She stood across from him, a lake away, one hand absently twirling in the air, the black water in front of her mimicking the movements of her fingers.

"Why have you come here, monster?" she called, stepping forward on newly formed ice and drifting over the choppy waves.

"To stop you." He tightened his grip on his swords, crouching slightly. She stepped lightly onto the grass, the breeze ruffling her silk dress, and pushing the brim of her wide hat higher up her forehead. She pulled her veil away from her face, revealing white and red swirls on her cheeks and forehead, and bright blue eyes.

"Stop me from what? Helping my town?" The Painted Lady crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at him.

"Helping that village of yours means helping the Earth Kingdom nobles. And you know I can't let that happen." The Blue Spirit murmured, swinging his blade so that it passed just a hair's breadth away from her face. If he could help it, nothing good would happen to those pompous idiots, even if it meant hurting innocent people.

She didn't even flinch as the sword nearly took her nose right off her face, instead choosing to look bored with his display of skill, like he was a child trying to show off. The Blue Spirit felt heat rush to his cheeks at her patronizing look. "I don't see why you're so against them. Weren't you born in the Earth Kingdom?"

"No, I was born in the Water Tribes, actually. The Northern Water Tribe." He smiled, proud of his home, his heritage.

"Then why so obsessed with the Earth Kingdom?"

The Blue Spirit narrowed his eyes, his jaw working. "I have my reasons," he hissed. Visions of red and black flashed before his eyes, the sound of a scream, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

She raised her eyebrows, cracking lines appearing in her dried out face paint with the movement, and the Blue Spirit could see the curiosity in her eyes. "Touchy subject? Fine. Go away."

"Sorry, but I won't. It's just a little drought. Why even bother to help them?"

She scowled at him. "This 'little drought' is going to dry out the river and the lake. You can see how low it is right now." She pointed behind her.

He rolled his eyes, trying to appear apathetic even though sympathy pulsed through him. He knew what the drought would do to this town; they would suffer, but not to the extent of needing serious help. "They'll live."

"Yes, but I still want to help. I can't just let them suffer." Her bottom lip poked out and the Blue Spirit's eyes focused on her red mouth.

"Yes, yes, I know about your compulsive need to _help_." He huffed, looked back at her face and picking at his thumbnail with the tip of his sword. "Speaking of, why help the Fire Nation? You're a waterbender."

"I am a waterbender, but I was born in the Fire Nation."

"Because that makes sense," he muttered under his breath. She rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored the comment.

"Can you go now?" The Painted Lady sighed.

"No."

"What if I ask nicely?"

"Still no." His lips twitched in reluctant amusement.

She gave a long sigh, tendrils of long dark hair fanning from her face with the. "Fine."

The Blue Spirit raised his swords just in time to cut through a crashing wave. He jumped through the water, slashing at the dark figure in front of him. She leaped back, shooting jets of water at his chest. He slipped to the side to dodge them, smirking at the Painted Lady.

She raised her arms, the water from the lake parting behind her and sailing towards him. He slashed through the attack, cursing when ice formed on his Dao swords and he jerked forward, staggering out of balance. He yanked his arms back, twisting the swords so that the ice broke into pieces and fell to the ground. She grinned at him, lips curving sinuously, and lifted her arms in front of her, fingers splayed.

The water that had splashed around him rose from under his feet, sending him high into the sky. He crashed back down, grunting at the impact. Ice froze around his body, sealing him to the ground. He glowered at the Painted Lady as she leaned over him. He wrinkled his nose as her long hair tickled his face. She bent down over him and plucked his swords out his hands.

She swung one experimentally, testing it weight. "These are nice. I can see why you use them instead of firebending."

The Blue Spirit growled, steam rising around him as he raised his body temperature. The Painted Lady stuck the Dao swords in the ground in front of him and stepped back. "You lost, monster. So you leave my town, and me, alone."

He sat up, finally free, picking at soaked clothes that stuck to his skin, shaking his wet hair out of his face. "Fine. You win." He stood, pulling his swords out of the ground. "But next time, you'll lose.

"You wish," she laughed, standing on ice and floating across the lake. The Blue Spirit watched her go, herlong hair swishing in time with the wind. He grinned. She turned around as she stepped back onto solid ground. "Until next time, my lady," he called, bowing at the waist.

* * *

Zuko groaned, watching his Uncle shuffle off towards another shop selling antiques and other gaudy things. He kicked the dirt around with his toe, scowling at everything around him. This was the last time he let his Uncle off the ship.

Zuko wandered through the market, absently looking over the merchandise. His gaze trailed over various stalls boasting dresses made of coarse cloth, tarnished brass instruments that his uncle would surely love. Nothing worth buying, or at least Zuko thought so; Uncle Iroh was having a field day.

He stopped as he came upon a stall full of masks and costume clothes. He stared at a wooden blue and white mask fashioned into a grin. He reached up and pulled it off its hook and turned it over in his hands, feeling the weight of it and the smoothness of the wood. It was thick and surprisingly light. The eyeholes were deep set, and Zuko figured that if he were to wear it no one who be able to recognize him, not even be able to see his eyes.

Zuko turned it over and read the little tag attached to the string. _The Blue Spirit_.

Something flickered in Zuko's chest, something like…recognition. He frowned at the mask's face, trying to ignore the sense of familiarity.

There was nothing about this mask that he should recognize. He had never heard of the Blue Spirit, or anything like that nor had he ever seen a face like the one this mask was fashioned into. But there was something about it, something he couldn't place.

Zuko's head jerked up as familiar voices drifted over to him. He fished out some coins and dropped them on the stall counter, and ducked around it. After a moment's thought, he slipped the wooden mask over his face, tying it behind his head. He crouched in the shadows, waiting, and saw the waterbending peasant girl that travelled with the Avatar walk down the street, her brother behind her. He narrowed his eyes. If they were here, the Avatar was too.

Zuko jumped as his Uncle appeared at his elbow, pulling several carts of junk behind him. "Prince Zuko, look at this! We must visit this market again!" Uncle Iroh walked away, not even glancing back at Zuko to make sure he was following.

Zuko pulled the mask off his head and stuffed it out of sight, following his Uncle to the ship. He glanced down the alleyways as he walked, trying to find the waterbender, who had disappeared once his uncle appeared. He didn't see her.

Zuko groaned, slouching after his uncle.

* * *

Katara looked down at the figurine, taking in the wide brim hat and painted face, the long flowing dress. The Painted Lady; that was what the merchant told her. A river spirit that watched over the little village she was in.

Katara glanced over at the villagers, the little boy giving a rotten fish to his mother. She frowned and returned her gaze to the small woman standing on the desk. She traced one finger over her face. If this spirit was supposed to help the village, where was she?

Sokka pulled her away, telling her to pay attention and saying they couldn't afford to give everyone food, even if they really needed it. Katara ignored him, glancing back at the counter that the Painted Lady figurine was standing on. She frowned as a strange feeling unfurled in her stomach, almost like longing.

Katara stood at the lakes edge, circling her fingers to create steaming fog. She created a block of ice, stepping lightly and floating across the foul water, wrinkling her nose at the smell of rotten fish that swept up to her in the breeze. Her flowing dress waved in the breeze, and her face paint itched.

It felt right. Something about this costume, about the name she was taking, was _right_. There was no other way to explain it. How she felt right then, with the itchy paint and long dress, was right, like she was finally stepping into who she really was.

Painting the marks on her face had been easy, like she had done it a thousand times. Katara knew this, this routine. Putting on the dress, marking her face, whispering through the night, helping _her_ town; it was familiar to her, as easy as waterbending.

She wandered through the town, bringing food to those who needed it, healing the hurt. It warmed her heart.

But she also felt like something was missing. Looking over the lake, through the fog, Katara couldn't help but look for him.

Katara frowned slightly, as she crossed the disgusting lake again, as she still felt the need to look for someone. It was like she knew who she be there, sitting at the lake's edge, watching her and smirking, but she didn't know _who_. It was a strange feeling, like visiting a place she hadn't been to in years, and expecting to see a familiar face and not remembering the name.

* * *

Katara stumbled back until she hit the wall. She sucked in a breath and stared at the figure in front of her, at the scar his hood didn't quite cover. "What do you want?" she gasped out as he stepped closer and planted a fist next to her head.

"I want to know why you're here, peasant. This is a place of worship," his voice grated in her ear.

Katara scoffed. "Worship? I should have known all of you firebenders actually _worshiped_ fire." She titled her head back, away from his face, and away from those burning eyes that made her stomach spin and her chest tight.

Zuko pressed closer, his scowling face inches away from hers. His eyes caught hers and held them, leaving Katara unable to look away, and her tongue tied with uncertainty. "We worship Agni, peasant. Something you wouldn't know anything about."

Katara furrowed her eyebrows in fake confusion. "Never heard of him. Is he nice?"

Zuko made a growling sound and now both of his fists were planted next to her head, most likely seconds away from igniting and setting her on fire. "Why are you here?" he asked again, his voice raspy and deep.

"None of your business," Katara hissed. She pressed both hands against his chest and pushed, trying to move him back, and give herself room to breathe. Zuko didn't budge, but she felt him start when her palms landed on his chest. She dropped her hands after a moment, glaring at his jaw.

Zuko's single eyebrow snapped down. "Tell me." He shifted back, tilting his chest away from hers.

"Or what?" Katara crossed her arms under her breasts, biting her lip

"Or…or you never get this back," Zuko smirked, waving one arm in front of her face. Katara's eyes focused on the blue pendant hinged on leather that wrapped around his wrist. Her eyes widened and then narrowed.

"My mother's necklace! Give it _back_!" She reached out for it, trying to catch his arm, but he grabbed her wrist and pushed her arm back.

"Only if you tell me why you're here," he said reasonably.

"Why do you care?" She tugged at her arm, but he held on, his long fingers wrapped around her wrist like brands. She wouldn't be surprised if he actually did leave a burn on her skin.

"Because you have no reason to be here. Why are you?" Zuko was so close Katara could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

Katara leaned her head away from him, grabbing his shoulders and trying to keep him away. He stilled and she clenched her hands on his collar, keeping the distance between them. "Well, you know what they say. Know your enemy."

"So you went to a temple in the middle of the night?" Zuko glared down his nose at her, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Apparently."

"You know what, you little peasant –"

"So why are you here?" Katara interrupted.

Zuko blinked, distracted. "What?"

"Why are _you_ here? Shouldn't you be in the palace, sitting on your throne while someone feeds you grapes?"

Zuko slammed his chest into Katara's and her breath huffed out in a sharp and painful gasp. Katara almost smirked as his cheeks flushed bright red. "Tell me why you're here, or I will take you to the palace and find out anyway," he snarled, his bright eyes narrowed to slits.

Katara's eyes widened at the threat, the all too very real threat. She knew what would happen if she was taken to the palace, what happened to _girls_ in Fire Nation prisons. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, afraid even though she knew Zuko probably wouldn't do that. He was cruel, but he wasn't evil, no matter what Katara wanted to think about him. "Fine," she growled, giving Zuko a death glare. "I was looking for my brother."

Zuko tilted his head back, apparently surprised at her response. "Why would your brother be in a temple?"

"I wasn't looking for him in the temple, idiot. I was hiding from the soldiers, who found me while I was looking for him."

Zuko leaned back, putting space between their bodies. "Why did you split up?"

"If we had purposefully split up, why would I be looking for him?" She glared, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"What about the other girl you travel with?"

Katara scowled, wishing she hadn't said anything. It would have been better to try and fight him off, rather than tell him anything if he was going to be nosy. "Why do you even care about them? I told you why I was here, so now it's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"Give me my necklace back and let me go."

"I don't think I ever agreed to that," Zuko muttered, sliding closer.

"Oh, of course. You're still going to take me to the palace. And here I was thinking your _honor_ would keep you from going back on your promise. Silly me." Katara cursed in her head, cursed him for being a jerk, cursing herself for even talking to him instead of fighting, cursing herself for thinking he would do what he said, after everything he did in Ba Sing Se.

Zuko jerked away from her, stumbling back a few steps. Katara stared at him, wide-eyed at his reaction to her words. He scowled as he untied the necklace from his wrist and threw it at her feet. Katara blinked and knelt down and picked it up before he could do anything, tying it around her throat. She sighed quietly, the familiar weight so comforting after having been gone for months.

Zuko glowered at her. "Don't come back here."

"Why not?" Not like she was going to anyway; Katara would go out of her way to never see this place again.

"This is a Fire Nation temple. Not some place for waterbending peasants to use as a hideout." He crossed his arms over his chest and wore that familiar scowl on his face.

Katara scowled. "I wouldn't have been anywhere near here if it weren't for the soldiers trying to _capture _me."

"That isn't my problem," he said, though the bright spots that appeared on his cheeks belied his harsh tone.

Katara pushed past him. "Whatever. The next time I'm running for my life, I'll make sure to hide somewhere else."

Zuko stepped to the side as Katara brushed past. She paused before walking into the street and glanced back to Zuko. She wondered for a moment why he was letting her go with so little protest. Katara pushed the thoughts from her mind, choosing to think about it later, when she wasn't in danger from him or the Fire Nation soldiers lurking around. "Don't you dare tell anyone I'm here." She turned around and walked off before he could answer.

* * *

Katara held the ice dagger in her fist, pressing it against Zuko's neck. She narrowed her eyes at him, holding the golden gaze with her own. She ignored the voice in her head, the one that told her to drop the knife and step back. "Why are you here?"

"I was…shopping," he choked out, the muscles in his throat working under the razor sharp edge of her dagger. He was going crosseyed trying to focus on the blade under his chin.

"Shopping? Really? That's your explanation?" Katara said incredulously, leaning her head back so she could stare into his face and easing the pressure of her knife. She raised her eyebrows at him and he scowled.

"Well, it was better than telling you my real reason for being in this little Fire Nation town, which is to poison the water supply and burn down the village, all so the Avatar will come to help and I can capture him." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Katara pressed the ice knife closer to his throat, almost enough to break the skin, but not quite. "I really wouldn't be surprised if you were going to burn down the village. You've done as much before." she hissed.

Two pink spots of shame appeared on his high cheek bones. "I did, but I did not poison their water supply. And I also learned that doing that that is not the way to capture the Avatar."

Katara sighed. "Why are you really here?" She loosened her grip on the knife, but didn't take it away from his neck. She frowned at the red line that stood out from his pale skin, guilt sitting like a rock in her stomach, and tilted the knife so that the sharp edge wasn't digging into his skin.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I told you already. I was shopping. Or stealing, since I never actually got to pay as you dragged me out of the store before I could."

Katara felt heat rush to her cheeks. She let her dagger melt, the water soaking into his tunic. "I guess I should apologize to the shop keeper."

Zuko straightened, running a hand over his soaked tunic, steam rising from the fabric. "Apologize to him? More like apologize to me, I'm the one whose throat you nearly cut open!" he said indignantly, his usually deep voice a little higher than normal.

"Well, can you blame me? Every time I see you, you try to capture Aang or tie me to a tree." Katara crossed her arms under her breasts, giving him a pointed look.

Zuko blushed, the skin of cheeks matching his scar. "That was one time. I tied you a tree once."

"Oh, so you wouldn't do it again, given the chance?" Katara smirked. It was rather fun watching him squirm, seeing him blush and glance down at his feet. And it was dangerous, seeing this man who was supposed to be the enemy, the angry prince that fought for war and suffering, turn into an awkward, uncertain boy. It was something she was noticing more and more as they ran into each other – accidently – and every time she talked to him, Katara hated him a little less.

Zuko flushed even brighter. "Uh…um, I'm not sure how to answer that." He shifted his weight to his other leg.

"The answer is no." Katara narrowed her eyes, fighting to keep the amused smile off her lips.

"Right. So I'm going to go now."

"Good," Katara growled. "And I had better not run into you again. Soon, I'm going to assume you're following me."

"Why would I follow you, peasant?" Zuko hissed as he walked away, hoisting his basket higher into his arms.

Katara fought the smile of her face as she turned away. Everything about this was so wrong. Katara should hate him, should want to break his neck every time she saw him. But she didn't.

She was drawn to him

Every time she saw that scar, those golden eyes, his broad shoulders and sculpted chest, that tall frame, she couldn't help but want to be close to him. And as far away as possible.

It made no sense. From the first time Katara saw him, she _knew_ him. Knew his personality, the sound of his raspy voice, the way he moved. But she didn't. She had never met this perpetually angry boy before, not before his ship visited the Southern Water Tribe's shore, not before he threatened her and her people.

And Zuko knew her too. She knew from the second his burning amber eyes found her scared blue ones and deep recognition flared that he knew her too.

It made no sense.

* * *

Zuko stared at the waterbender who was standing in front of him and giving him a death glare. He tore his focus away from _very revealing_ Fire Nation clothes and instead focused on her too bright blue eyes that were as hard as ice.

"Seriously, Zuko, are you following me?" She crossed her arms under her breasts, and stepped closer, tilting her head back so that she could look him in the eyes.

Zuko glowered at her. "No. Why would I follow you?"

"I don't know," Katara hissed. "Maybe because you have spent the past year trying to put Aang behind bars and have tried using me as bait before."

"I'm not trying to capture him anymore," Zuko muttered. It was true; he hadn't been trying to capture the Avatar since his father ended his banishment. He still wasn't, even though it was well known he was alive. The Avatar wasn't his problem anymore.

Katara narrowed her bright eyes. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" She stepped even closer, and Zuko was forced to tilt his chin down so he could look her in the face.

"You should. Seriously, when was the last time I tried to capture him?" Zuko found himself hoping she believed him and didn't know why he cared. But he always cared when it came to her. He didn't care when it came to her brother, or any of her other friends, but when _she_ glared at him with anger in her eyes and yelled at him, it always hurt in a way Zuko didn't fully understand.

Katara frowned, her brow crumpling in thought. "When you still had the ponytail."

Zuko crossed his arms and stared at her. "Why is my hair style the first thing that comes to your mind?"

Katara's dusky cheeks flushed pink. "Well, if you're not trying to capture Aang – and I still think you are, _Prince Zuko_ – why are you here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was touring through my nation."

"Why?"

Zuko shrugged. "My father ordered me to."

"Why?" Katara asked again, impatience written across her face.

"He probably just wanted me out of the palace." Zuko shrugged again. He toured the nation a lot lately and sometimes wished he didn't. He almost always ran into Katara in the little villages and towns and they always ended up in the same situation.

"Well, just so you know, Aang isn't here." Zuko could see the lie in her eyes, her too expressive eyes. He wondered if he should call her out, but decided against it. If he did, he would probably end up with another dagger at his throat.

"I don't care. I don't need to capture him anymore."

Katara scowled, clenching her hands into fists. Zuko sighed, talking before she could start yelling at him. "Okay, so now you know I'm not here to hurt the Avatar. I'm leaving now."

Katara huffed and swung around, her long hair swishing across her back. She stormed across the street, turning around a corner and vanishing from Zuko's view.

Zuko watched as she walked away, her back stiff from her anger. He felt something like regret swell in his chest as she walked out of sight, and away from him in anger. She was an imposing figure, with her chin held high and her eyes like ice. It was one of the things Zuko liked about her.

Something about that girl made Zuko want to wrap her in his arms and keep her there. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted – _needed_ – to be close to her. She pushed him away and made him want to be close, to gain her trust and her affection. She was familiar to him, but foreign. He didn't know who she was a year ago, but now, she was his enemy. And she was the perfect enemy – he knew her, as well as he knew himself, and could predict her every move when they fought.

But she was the worst enemy as well. He would never hurt her – he couldn't. Not her. No matter how many threats he made, how much he knew he shouldn't care about her wellbeing, his threats were nothing but empty words he would never act on.

* * *

"Why were you wearing that mask?" Katara asked curiously, her fingers picking at her dress. Zuko sat across from her, the light from the fire set between them shadowing his face. He was dressed in all black, messing with the mask in his hands.

"So people don't recognize me," he stated, like it was obvious.

"Yeah, I know what a mask is supposed to do. But why _that one_?" Something about that mask didn't sit right with Katara. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it was one she couldn't place. It was almost like she knew it, like it was something she had once played with as a toy and hadn't seen for years.

He coughed, looking uncomfortable. "I don't know. It's just a mask."

"Okay," Katara murmured. There was something more to it, something he just wasn't saying.

There was silence in their little campsite. Katara glanced up at the ice dome she had created for them, making sure it was holding up against the rain and not melting from the heat of the fire. She glanced at Zuko and found him staring at her with a strange look on his face.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Why are you wearing that dress?" he blurted. He blushed a second later. Katara glanced down at her torn dress, and pulled the tattered ends over her thighs. She should have known not to run in the forest while wearing it, but Zuko had scared her when he suddenly appeared from the shadows and tried to pull her away from the cliff she nearly walked off.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why wear the dress? Do you really need special clothes to help people?" He poked at the fire with a stick, and flicked a finger, sending the flames shooting higher.

Katara blushed, hoping the glow from the flames covered it. "It's nothing. It doesn't matter."

"But I want to know. It seems…familiar. Like I should know it, but I can't place it." He frowned, glancing at the hat next to her.

Katara sighed, rubbing at her face and scowling as her hand came away red and white. "It's a legend I heard in some small town. The Painted Lady; she was river spirit who helped that town when it was in need. They really needed help, and I pretended to be her so I could help. I just…never got rid of the dress and I like it, I guess."

Zuko looked confused but he let it drop. "Sorry it got ripped."

Katara smiled and rolled her eyes. "I can mend it later. It's not that hard."

"Says you," he muttered, sitting back on his log and crossing his arms.

Katara choked down a laugh, but couldn't fight the smile off her lips as she watched him almost pout. "What? You can't mend clothes?"

He glared at her, affronted, and huffed. Katara smirked.

As if he suddenly realized he was smiling too, a charming half-smile that warmed his amber eyes, he looked down. Katara blushed and glanced back up, listening for rain. She didn't hear any.

She stood, collapsing the ice dome in one sweep of her hands. She glanced down at Zuko who was watching her curiously. "I should…go. The rain's gone and I'm sure A – my brother will be wondering where I am."

Zuko nodded as she grabbed her hat off the ground and walked away.

Katara shook her head as she walked through the forest, carefully this time. She was confused. Zuko had not only saved her by stopping her from walking off a cliff, they had actually talked, civilly, without mentioning Aang or insulting each other. And Katara had actually enjoyed talking to him. He made her smile, almost laugh. He had smiled too; and Katara had liked that.

Katara gave vent to a huff of frustration as she tried to figure Zuko out.

* * *

Katara stood across from him, arms locked beside her. Zuko watched her through ebony hair, and saw her eyes focus on the hilts of his swords just above his shoulder. He clenched his hands to his sides, and tried to identify the emotions playing out across her features.

"What are you doing here Zuko?" Katara sighed, shifting her weight. She looked uncomfortable, and Zuko suddenly wondered why she was so far away from where she was supposed to be.

"I'm not here to capture Aang, if that's what you think," he told her, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

"Then why are you here? I thought you went back to your palace." She grimaced as she said that, like it was something she didn't want to think about. And it probably was. Zuko knew how he had hurt her when he chose his throne, his sister, over her. Old guilt settled over him.

"I did…but it wasn't where I needed to be," he muttered, furrowing his brows, trying to think of a way to explain what he was doing without sounding like an idiot.

Katara raised her eyebrow. "How so?"

He glanced down at her feet, then back up to her face. He took a step forward, not trying to crowd her, just wanted to be a little closer. "I want to do good in the world. And the only way to do that is to help the Avatar." He winced at the way it came out.

"So what? You're good now? Just like that?" Katara hissed, stalking towards him.

Zuko tilted his head down, his chin touching his chest. He looked away, shame keeping him from looking in her bright eyes. "I guess so."

"How can I trust you?" Katara asked, chin trembling. Zuko wanted to reach out and pull her against him, if it took that look of hurt out of her eyes.

"I guess promising to be good will do nothing." He reached out, and with one finger touched her quivering bottom lip. Katara took an involuntary step forward. Zuko's eyes widened. He had half-expected her to smack his hand away.

"Yeah, I don't think that will work." Katara muttered. Her lip twitched into an almost smile.

Zuko half-smiled, moving his hand to cup her cheek. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I wish I could take it all back."

"Doesn't really change anything," Katara sighed, leaning into his touch. Her cheek was warm and smooth against his palm, her breath soft against the skin of his wrist.

"I know. But, I can do something good with you and the Avatar. I can teach him firebending." Zuko bit his lip. It was his only chance to actually join this little gang of benders. They wouldn't tolerate him if he didn't have something to offer; lucky for him, he was a firebender above all else.

"Well, he does need a master," Katara muttered. She looked up, eyeing him thoughtfully. Zuko dared to believe there was something hopeful in her gaze too. "It's probably a good thing I found you out here. Sokka or Aang wouldn't have let you speak before attacking."

"And why did you?" Zuko murmured, leaning down slightly. He didn't know what he was doing, getting this close to this girl, but he didn't want to move away and Katara didn't seem to want him to either.

Katara balanced on the tips of her toes. "I was curious as to why you were wandering around an Air Temple in the middle of the night. I still am."

"Maybe I was just looking for you."

"Yeah? Why would you be doing that?" She smiled at him, and Zuko felt his heart stutter.

"Guess," he hissed, his breath brushing against Katara's lips. Her mouth parted slightly as Zuko stared into her eyes, the bright blue swallowing him whole.

"I don't trust you," she whispered, her mouth _almost_ touching his. He wrapped one hand over her hip, gently pulling her body closer.

"Neither do I."

Zuko leaned forward, pressing his mouth to hers. She tangled her hands in his tunic, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, sliding her lips against his, and grazing his bottom lip with her teeth. Zuko made a sound in the back of his throat, his hand brushing up her back to cup the back of Katara's neck, fingers twining in her thick hair, tilting her head down. She wrapped her arms around his neck, groaning softly as Zuko slipped his tongue between her lips, pressing her chest against his.

It felt perfect, holding her in his arms, his lips moving with hers. She was warm and soft, pressed against his chest and running her hands through his hair. Zuko couldn't believe this, that this girl who was once his enemy was now in his arms. It was right where he wanted her to be.

Zuko pulled away first, resting his forehead against hers. He smiled, almost delirious with happiness. "I guess I shouldn't tell your brother I did that."

Katara laughed, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her back, pressing her close and kissing her hair.

* * *

Fog swirled over the lake and he looked up, tugging at a lock of white hair that hung over his eyes. She rose with only a whisper, the flowing silk of her dress and veil sweeping behind her in the breeze as she floated above the water. He could see the red and white marks that swirled over her cheeks and chin, and the full pink lips curved into a smile from under the brim of her hat.

The Blue Spirit straightened, observing the Painted Lady with the respect she deserved. He stood up from the rock he was seated on, standing in front of her and smoothing down his tunic. Her wide blue eyes danced.

"We meet again, monster." Her voice was throaty and deep, and it warmed him to the core. A half-smile twisted his mouth.

"We do, my lady," he rasped, reaching out to push her veil away from her face. "Why have you called me here?"

"We will be leaving this place soon," she murmured, stepping closer and brushing finger tips over the dark blue skin of his cheeks.

"Together?"

"Always."

"Where are we going?" The Blue Spirit murmured.

The Painted Lady leaned up on her toes, brushing her lips against her Spirit's jaw. "Life."

The Blue Spirit pushed her dark brown hair over her shoulder and pulled his Painted Lady close, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. He fisted his hand in her thick hair, twisting it so that her head was pulled back and her neck exposed. "Don't expect me to go easy on you this time, my lady," he hissed, dragging sharp teeth against her throat.

The Painted Lady's slender fingers twisted in the Spirits rough tunic, her laugh tickling his pointed ears.


End file.
